


Easily Undone

by normalisjustafairytale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Post episode 2x03, but its fluffy UST, just a smidgen of UST, perhaps more than a smidgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalisjustafairytale/pseuds/normalisjustafairytale
Summary: With the Season 5 premiere just a few days away now, have a lil early Season 2 Olicity ficlet. A nice, UST happy, fun lil fluffy post 2x03 ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely dettiot's fault. She peer pressured me after SA’s fb video the other day.. You’ll know why when you get to it.

Legs spread wide, Oliver leaned back in his chair, a small groan from the cool plastic at his back as it bent to his wishes. Lifting the bottle in hand to his lips, he relished in the ice cold beer running down his throat. Even the cool drops of water on his bare chest felt good after the week he’d had. 

Oliver sighed as he set the bottle on the metal table beside him, closed his eyes, and pressed both hands into his face. The week had been long, emotions high, and his feelings were confusing him. He was trying to focus on who the girl in black leather and a mask was, as well as why she was in Starling. The problem was that trying to figure her out wasn’t doing much to distract him from what he wanted to avoid the most. 

Oliver undid his Arrow pants he’d been too wound up to take off right away when he’d returned to the foundry and took a deep breath, content with how they no longer cut into his hips.

Mentally, he braced himself, and began to tackle his thoughts.

Lance had reached out again, which was good. But it was out of desperation more than anything else, only serving to cause him even more guilt than before. The situation had also almost lost complete control. Both Laurel and Lance were taken, almost becoming two of Barton Mathis’ victims. Oliver couldn’t help but worry about how they both are doing. And the girl in the mask, she had helped him, and yet he doesn’t trust her. She’s an unknown factor that could easily go haywire. 

None of that was what Oliver’s mind kept going unwillingly back to, though. 

No, it was Felicity, and the moment of anxiety he’d had when Barton took her. The beat his heart had skipped when he saw her head thrown into the concrete wall. The panic that stated when she responded to his touch. How his hand felt too right on the side of her waist as he checked that she was okay. And how her injured head only furthered his drive to catch Mathis. 

His heart was walking along a dangerous path, one he could never act on for both their sake.

“You’re lucky you’re not drinking that near my babies.“ 

Oliver stood up quickly, turning to look towards the voice at the bottom of the stairs. "I’m trying not to risk my life outside of our nightly routine,” Oliver said as he smiled softly. Felicity blushed deeply in response, and quickly walked past him to her station. 

“I um, I-” Felicity shook her head, as she undoubtedly counted to three in her head. “I forgot my tablet that has some, uh.” She turned to look at him, only for her cheeks to turn pink again, instantly undoing the movement. “There are important files for the meeting tomorrow that I need to go over.” She said quickly.

Oliver scrunched his eyebrows as he took in Felicity while she wandered around the room in search of her tablet. She still wore the fitted blue dress from earlier, but had removed her earrings and changed her shoes to sneakers. Which explained both why he hadn’t heard her on the stairs(He’s already too attuned to her heels) and why she appeared even smaller than usual. Without her usual heels, Felicity barely came up to his shoulder. A fact that stirred something inside him he refused to name. 

It was her inability to stop blushing that was confusing him though. In the time since she’d join the team, Felicity had become practically immune to his shirtless ways. Well, maybe not immune, as he was happily aware of her staring habits. Which was just it, she wasn’t looking at him. In fact, she was avoiding him, and seemed completely unable to properly form her thoughts. 

Opening his mouth to ask if she was alright, Felicity cut him off. “I found it!” Walking towards him with the prize in the air, she carefully kept her eyes on his. 

Oliver smiled, “Good,” he said softly, taking in Felicity’s still rosey cheeks. 

Glancing at her feet, Felicity spoke. “I um, I’ll just be going now.” Her face turning red as her eyes traveled up his body. “Good uh, good night Oliver,” she said before moving to the stairs, keeping her head down the entire time. 

Aware that she needed to get out of there, while not understanding why, Oliver let her go. “Goodnight, Felicity.” 

Cheeks still burning, Felicity glanced back as she started up the stairs and smiled in thanks. 

Once she was gone, Oliver returned to his chair. Taking a long drink of his now room temperature beer, he looked down at himself, and promptly choked. 

Now pink himself, Oliver broke into a wide smile, and leaned back in his chair yet again. 

His pants had been undone, riding rather low, the entire time Felicity had been there. 

 _I suppose she’s not that immune to me after all._


End file.
